Attraction
by EloraVashara
Summary: TFP, post Deus Ex Machina. Optimus can't stop thinking about Knockout, and takes over the night patrol to cool his engine. Knockout seems to be having the same problem... PWP, plug n play, tactile, SLASH. OP/KO


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, this would be a canon episode, and it wouldn't be a g-rated show. XD

Author's Note: So, after watching Deus Ex Machina I couldn't help but jump on the Knockout bandwagon ^_^ He's entirely too smexy for his own good, and him flirting with Optimus was too good to pass up! They're probably (okay, definitely) OOC, at least in some parts, so let that be fair warning. I just happen to like the idea of them gettin' it on, so really that's what spawned this entirely shameless PWP.

Warnings: Plug 'n Play, PWP, slash.

**Attraction**

By Elora Vashara

For some reason, it didn't matter that he'd been electrocuted mere moments after being flirted with. He also couldn't bring himself to care about the fact that the mech who had flirted with him had also been the one to electrocute him. In fact, the only thing looping through his processor at the moment was that brief moment of non-violence, filled with the delicious purring of Knockout's engine and the sweet, smooth voice that had practically molested his audios. _Slag._ All he could manage to think about now was that it had been a long time since he'd interfaced, and there had been an awful lot of body contact during that fight. He'd been off his game, not because he was trying to be quiet as well as on alert for any nearby humans, but because he'd been so distracted by the sleek red Decepticon who kept pouncing on him with that energy prod. The multiple shocks hadn't helped much, either.

And Primus _fraggit_ if that didn't turn him on just a little bit. Well, more than a little bit given that his cooling systems had kicked in half a breem ago. He had considered and rejected the idea of self-service several times already, and decided with a slight huff that he was going to go patrol aboveground, try to cool down in the crisp night air. Heaving himself off his berth, Optimus commed Bulkhead to inform him that he'd be taking over his shift for the night. The former Wrecker accepted the offer gladly, informing the Prime that he had some mail he'd been looking forward to reading, from Wheeljack, of course. Optimus just shook his head, the two exchanging nods as they passed in the control room.

Upon exiting the base, he sucked some of the refreshingly crisp air into his systems before leaping into his alt mode fluidly. He set off on the usual patrol route, trying to avoid thinking about Knockout and mostly succeeding. It was only when he was furthest away from the base that he picked up a Decepticon signal on his scanners; it was some distance away from his position and likely just a vehicon out on a simple scouting mission, but he couldn't help his spark's fluttering leap in hoping that it was Knockout. Chastising himself for the thought, he changed course to go investigate the disturbance.

Upon nearing the location, Optimus transformed and crept towards the canyon opening carefully, scanners working full-time as he inspected his surroundings for traps or other ambush tactics. After satisfying himself that his current location was safe from immediate threats, he inched closer to the narrow entry and leaned his head out enough to glimpse what was going on. An oddly familiar form paced in the partial moonlight and he just managed to stifle a small gasp as he recognized the silhouette, jerking back out of sight as the figure turned towards him. His spark pounded as he pressed flat against the jagged rock, only half-hoping the mech hadn't heard him or seen him.

There was a moment of absolute silence, before, "Hello?"

Just hearing that voice again had him shuddering a bit. He stayed silent, wondering if the 'con had the ability to scan for other sparks as he did—it was a common enough feature in this war, but some still went without. He barely made out a light sigh, and tracked the mech shifting forwards a few steps.

"I know you're there, so you may as well quit with the covert act and face me like a mech." Rich vocals were now tinged with a touch of impatience as Optimus hesitated a moment longer before stepping out of the inky shadows and into the murky blues of the dimly lit canyon.

"Knockout," he rumbled quietly, doing his level best to hide the wave of want that swept over him at the sight of the sleek mech, those gleaming red optics widening in momentary surprise at the identity of his observer.

"Optimus," he drawled smoothly, recovering from his initial shock—the very mech he'd been thinking about had suddenly appeared. Did Primus have it in for him or what? "Miss me?" He smirked, frame relaxed and hips tilted, one hand resting delicately on the higher hip as his sharp fingertips grazed the metal lightly.

"Why are you here?" Optimus was tense, and the simple question nearly had to be ground out. Why did the mech have to be so Primus-damned appealing? Why couldn't his spark decide to like an Autobot? He was about ready to pounce the smaller mech, but forced himself to relax a little instead, shifting his weight slightly from hip to hip.

Knockout's optics were drawn to those hips, those graceful, curving, swinging hips that always managed to grab his attention. Forcing himself back to the situation at hand, he feigned an air of casual conversation. "Oh, no particular reason, really. What's up with you?" He really hoped the Autobot couldn't tell he was eyeing the larger mech up and down, taking a moment to appreciate the lines of his structure and doing his best to quash a surge of desire that sprang up. He wasn't about to reveal that his reason for coming out here had been to try and cool down, to get his mind off how it might feel to get his hands on the Prime's circuitry in a decidedly non-violent fashion.

"Then," Optimus took a large step forward. "You." Another step. "Need." Even closer… "To." Cables tensed, and without any real warning he shot forward to tackle the red 'con. There was a brief scuffle, quickly ended when they rolled to a halt on the dusty ground, Knockout's arms pinned above his head at the wrist by one large, black hand, and Optimus' legs straddling slender cherry hips. The larger warrior leaned down, ice-blue optics narrowed as he rumbled out, "Leave."

Oh, sweet, merciful _Primus!_ Knockout bucked his hips slightly, half an attempt to throw the red truck off and half an attempt to grind against him. His systems were going haywire, heating up embarrassingly fast as his sensors were overwhelmed with Optimus' proximity. The solid weight resting on him, not uncomfortably (apparently the Prime was gentle, even when ticked off… interesting) the heat radiating rather intensely from the other bot, the sensations as his over-sensitized plating was inadvertently scraped and rubbed as they both shifted minutely… He felt like he was halfway to overload already, the pleasure shooting through him making him giddy enough to abandon caution.

"So you did miss me," he smirked once more, this time intentionally arching against the bigger mech and letting out a small purr.

That move brought him back to reality, and the frustration drained out of Optimus' frame as he regained full control of his faculties, backing off slightly while maintaining his grip on the Decepticon. He blinked and shook his head slightly, reminding himself that he should never take out his frustrations on defenseless mechs. And while Knockout was certainly not an incapable warrior, he was currently restrained and presented no threat. In point of fact, he hadn't acted violently at all towards the Prime, which prompted him to grimace slightly. The mech had really turned him upside down if he had _him_ acting aggressively.

"You should leave," Optimus repeated quietly. "I'll let you go, since you've taken no actions against me except in self-defense." Knockout eyed him critically for a long moment before nodding slowly, and Optimus carefully released him, standing and brushing some of the dust off while the smaller Decepticon did the same.

They stood there in the shifting moonlight, both staring at the ground in an awkward silence, broken only by the wind howling as it rushed between the craggy walls on either side.

"I was thinking—"

"Are you going—"

They started slightly, realizing they'd spoken at the same time.

"Uh, you go first," Knockout offered, not quite meeting blue optics all the way.

"No, "Optimus intoned, his manners kicking in, "You go ahead, please." Crimson optics blinked at him uncertainly, apprehension written in the red frame.

"I… Okay. Um, I was just thinking…" He began to pace a little, one fist clenching as he gestured vaguely with the other, almost as though he was trying to grab the next word out of the air. "That… You know… Oh, slag it!" He grit his denta in frustration, turning sharply to Optimus and swiftly pushing him backwards until his back bumped against the rock wall. Before the larger mech could react, Knockout's lips were on his in a burning kiss that had the semi's engine roaring in no time flat.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but both mechs were panting when the sports car pulled back. "Clearly," Knockout began, "There is some mutual attraction here." He twitched in surprise as gentle black hands settled on his waist.

"I… Agree. What do you propose?" Curious blue optics gazed down at him, darkened somewhat with lust from the brief kiss.

"Well," he purred, "I think the best solution would be for us to 'face each other right now, hmm?" He pressed himself more firmly against Optimus' chassis, enjoying the vibrations from the rumbling engine beneath the armor.

Optimus found himself nodding and leaning down again, face drawing close for another kiss. "Yes, that seems to be the best solution. Get it out of our systems."

"Mmm, yes, before the next official encounter." Slim red arms snaked around the Prime's neck, pulling him the rest of the way down into another kiss, slower this time but just as heated. They took some time to kiss each other thoroughly, glossas stroking and entwining while fingers roamed freely, dipping into seams and gaps in their armor and stroking sensitive plating and wires until both were fairly trembling with need.

When Knockout's slimmer fingers dipped into Optimus' hip joints simultaneously, stroking and teasing the sensitive wires and cabling, the semi groaned loudly into their kiss, breaking it as he pushed forwards a few steps. The smaller mech whined at the loss of contact but was quickly appeased as Optimus wrapped one arm around his waist and lowered him to the ground as quickly as could still be called gentle. The larger mech then turned his attentions to Knockout's neck, alternately nipping with his denta before soothing the sting with warm strokes from his glossa.

Knockout was able to do little more than moan and cling to Optimus, shuddering at the variety of pleasurable sensations being layered on his neck and shoulder, that clever glossa soon moving on to his chestplates. As if sensing that the smaller mech wanted to reciprocate in some fashion, Optimus paused in his ministrations, sliding back up the length of the sleek red body beneath him and meeting pleasure-darkened red optics with his own.

"Talk?" He requested quietly before ducking down to start on the other side of Knockout's neck.

"Guh," he gasped slightly, offlining his optics as he arched into Optimus. "Y-you want me to…talk?" A hearty rev from his lover's engine was his only response. A smirk stole over his face and he tilted his head to bring his mouth closer to Optimus' audio. "I want you," he purred, "I want you to frag me into tomorrow." His breath hitched as the warm glossa now trailing down his torso slid over a sensitive spot. Having noticed the reaction, Optimus returned to the spot to give it some special attention.

"I… oohhh, I want you to frag me so good that… ahhh, that I won't be able to…to… function…tomorrow…!" His fingers clutched at broad red shoulders as he bucked into the semi's touch. "Ah, please, oh, Optimus, _frag me,_ Primus!"

Optimus obliged, moving up once more so their heads were even, optics meeting as he reached down to gently stroke the center of the red codpiece below. The interface cover slid back at his touch, and he gasped as his move was mirrored, his own cover sliding open. Slim fingers grasped his sensitive cord gently, stroking it as it was guided out and into the smaller mech's port with a slight click.

Both cried out at the wave of pleasure the one-way connection released; Optimus shuddered, bracing himself with both hands on either side of Knockout as the Decepticon whimpered and moaned and gasped, one leg slinging over Optimus' hip as he tried to increase the contact between them. After gaining a little control, Optimus reached down shakily to grasp the other's cable and gently coaxed it out to plug it into his own port. At the establishment of a full circuit, they nearly both lost it, any thoughts of being quiet to avoid detection long gone.

A little awkwardly, Optimus pulled Knockout close and managed to roll them so the smaller mech was on top—he didn't want to inadvertently crush him later. As soon as they were settled in the new position, his lips were attacked quite fiercely as a wave of energy rushed through the connection, making them both moan into the kiss. He quickly bounced his own energy wave back and they picked up the pace quite rapidly, the loop multiplying the effects until they could hardly tell who was sending what, lost in wave after wave of pleasure.

Soon enough, a sizeable charge had built up in both their circuits, and they rubbed against one another frantically, stroking, kissing, pinching, teasing, until overload crashed over them like a tsunami, both crying out each other's name as wave after wave of bliss rocked them.

Nearly an hour later, Optimus came online feeling extremely satisfied and comfortably entangled with Knockout, who appeared to be stirring as well. He was firmly pushing back any and all guilty feelings until later, and instead offered a gentle smile as unfocused ruby optics flickered on.

"Mmm," Knockout groaned, shifting against his large, warm pillow who also happened to be a certain Autobot. He disconnected them slowly, closing their panels before snuggling back up to Optimus, who made a nice heat source post-overload. "Do you have to go yet?" He mumbled softly, burying his face in Optimus' chest.

Optimus chuckled softly, readjusting his embrace of the smaller mech slightly so it was more comfortable. "No, not just yet. I have a couple hours still."

"Good," Knockout muttered, "Because I'm not sure if I can walk yet."

"Hmm, recharge then," Optimus whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the red helm. The Decepticon took his advice with a mumbled, "'Kay," and soon both fell back into recharge.

Hours later, Optimus rolled up to the base feeling far better than he had when he'd left the night before. He checked in with Ratchet briefly, explaining the few dents and scrapes he'd acquired as resulting from a small scuffle with a vehicon while on his patrol. He wasn't entirely sure if Ratchet had bought the excuse since he'd obviously been fighting a smile through the entire exam, but the medic let him go nonetheless after ensuring that he had no life-threatening injuries. He was almost free and clear, just about to step through the doorway when Ratchet called to him.

"Oh, and Optimus?"

He turned as casually as possible. "Yes, Ratchet?"

"Next time you decide to 'face a 'con, I suggest you actually inform me, unless you _want_ to be permanently welded to one of the medical berths."

His shoulders sagged, and a sheepish grin flickered at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, Ratchet."

"Hmph." The medic grunted, accepting the unspoken apology. "Now _get_, before the kids get here and see you in that disgraceful condition. I don't need to add you to the list of bots corrupting their young minds."

"Yes, Ratchet," Optimus teased back in a sing-song voice, ducking out of the doorway as a wrench whistled past his helm, embedding itself in the wall beyond. His chuckle bounced down the hall as he made his way to the washracks, giving Arcee a grin as she passed him on her way out to patrol.

Baffled, she turned to watch him as he continued down the hall, whistling an impromptu tune and swinging his hips slightly as he nearly strutted around the corner and out of sight. She just smiled and shook her head. If Optimus was feeling happy for once, who was she to question it?


End file.
